


Dragon Age Origins: Restart (Wanda Bonus Chapters)

by Angels767



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels767/pseuds/Angels767
Summary: Companion piece to Dragon Age Origins: Restart. In Wanda's point of view of first arriving in Thedas and onward until she and Atrina are reunited. May have special chapters later on between her and Zevran that can't fit into the main story.Note: Rating has gone up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Dragon Age Origins: Restart. If you have not at least read the prologue. Honestly, it's best to read both to not be confused. Written by my best friend (who doesn't have an account on here) and rewritten and edited by me to flow better with the main story. Below is the link to the main story so you can at least read the prologue. I hope you enjoy it. When there are new chapters for this I will add links to it in main story.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11772003/chapters/26539275

* * *

 

 

Wanda yawned and rolled over before suddenly hitting the floor. “Wha?” She sat up suddenly finding herself on a hard stone floor rather than in her big queen sized bed.

She looked over seeing that the bed she was in was a bunk bed. “Well, that’s weird,” she mumbled as she stood and looked around.

Raising an eyebrow, she realized she appeared to be in the apprentice quarters of the Tower of Magi from _Dragon Age Origins._

Suddenly in walked a few men dressed in Templar armor. “It’s time for your Harrowing, Amell. Come,” one of them said very stiffly.

“Ummm, okay,” Wanda said slightly confused. “Can I change clothes first or do I go to my Harrowing in my night dress?” she asked sarcastically. _This is one of those fun dreams and I'm going to make sure I enjoy it!_

“Very well,” the man in charge said very rudely. It was clear to her that he was annoyed with her already.

“Are you going to leave or do you intend to watch me undress?” Wanda said with a flirting smirk.

The templars all blushed in response before the leader stammered a little. He ordered the men to leave and they all rushed out.

“Well this is fun! As a mage you always appear right before your Harrowing in that big top room,” she said to herself with a grin.

Quickly she changed her clothes and met the Templars outside of the quarters. She walked with them surrounding her, as if afraid she would try to escape.

 _Fat chance! I want this._ she thought before seeing Greagoir meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

They walked up to the Harrowing chamber together. Wanda looked around in wonder at the room. _Omg! This is amazing!_ she thought, grinning to herself.

Greagoir looked at her over his shoulder and glared at her. Her grin fell, but when he turned his head away from her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

A stifled chuckle was heard next to her, causing her to look over to her right to see Cullen standing with the templars that were already waiting for them. He glanced at her and realized he was caught, causing him to stiffen.

Wanda sent him a flirty smile, while giving him a subtle wave. She laughed to herself when he blushed and averted his gaze from hers.

_Ha! This is great! I have Cullen crushing on me too! Atrina is going to be jealous! She loves Cullen almost as much as she does Alistair._

Greagoir had begun his speech about the Harrowing, but Wanda tuned it out, already knowing about it. _Wish I had my phone... bored... Hurry up, Greagoir! I want to get my staff!_ she thought, having trouble focusing.

When he was done, Irving spoke to her, giving her the same advice he does in the game. Wanda forced herself to pay attention, having always liked Irving. As he gave her the advice in hushed tones, Wanda realized that she really was a favorite like she always suspected when she played the game.

Greagoir interrupted him, showing true distaste that Irving was giving her advice.

 _You're just upset that I'm a favorite!_ she thought to herself, but not daring to speak out against the knight-commander.

Following the instructions given to her Wanda stepped towards the pedestal that held the lyrium. Reaching her hand out, she touched it, before it clung to her fingers.

A bright light engulfed her vision. _Whoa... trippy..._ she thought as she entered the fade. “Now... where's the demon?” she said to herself before moving forward.

It didn't take her long to find the mouse. She kept the knowledge to herself that she knew his true identity. Letting him follow her, she proceeded to do the Harrowing how she knew it would play out.

She spoke to the Spirit of Valor, convincing him to give her a staff when she demonstrated her Will. Smiling, she set out to find the last thing she needed to do before facing the rage demon.

Having spoken to Sloth, she learned quickly that the riddles were all the same as from the game. _Glad I played it so many times..._ she thought, answering each riddle correctly.

He was disappointed that he didn't get to eat her and 'Mouse', but he kept his end of the bargain.

“Now we just need to face the demon and you'll be free,” 'Mouse' said, before turning into a bear to help her fight.

Wanda mentally rolled her eyes before going to face the rage demon. With Mouse's help she was able to defeat it with no trouble.

Then Mouse tried to tempt her and convince her to let him in her body. “Yeah, I don't think so,” she stated, and without warning, she used her staff on him. “Not today, demon!” she laughed as she beat him back with her magic.

When he was gone, she patted herself on the back.

“Wake up,” a voice called, causing her to snap to attention.

“Demon!!!” Wanda yelled as she smacked someone in the face. She sat up quickly as she wildly looked around.

Half expecting to be back home in her bed at home, she was surprised when she saw she was back in the apprentice quarters. _I'm still dreaming? Whoa! Long dream... Though it's a nice change from running around practically naked while searching for clothes..._

“Ouch! Wanda, I'm not a demon! It's me!” a man with black hair shouted, holding his face.

“Jowan?” Wanda asked in confusion. She recognized the man almost instantly.

“Yes...” he said, rubbing his cheek. “I'm glad you're all right... They brought you in this morning, I hadn't realized you had been gone all day...” Jowan said before asking her about the Harrowing.

Wanda smiled and simply gave the answer she liked in the game. “It was... Harrowing.”

Jowan didn't like that answer, begging for at least a hint of what it was like. When she wouldn't say, he went on about his fears that they were going to make him a Tranquil. She tried to comfort him about not going through the Harrowing yet himself, while keeping to herself how she already knew that he was a blood mage. _He doesn't deserve the chance to be a real mage..._

True, blood magic was powerful, but she always was a little creeped out by it in the game. _And now that I am dreaming of being a mage in the Circle... it's even creepier..._ she thought before remembering back when she played a mage for the first time and saw Jowan stab his hand.

Now as she was experiencing the game with her own eyes, she felt more disturbed by the action. Having a hatred for sharp objects and the thought of being queasy by the sight of using her own blood for magic, made her less inclined to use the art.

Jowan let her know that the First Enchanter was waiting in his office for her. Grinning, she got out of bed and headed out.

She moved through the tower picking up everything she knew she could get. Finding a staff, she looked it over. There were, what looked like, special snaps and straps to hold the staff in place on her back. Slipping the staff onto her back, she moved around. Wanda was happy to find that the staff stayed in place.

Reaching for it, she tested to see how easily it would pull off and was happy once more to find that it was pretty easy.

 _So that’s how it works... At least for a mage._ _When I wake up, I'm totally texting Atrina!_ she thought, thinking about the conversations they had on how weapons and staffs stayed on the characters' backs in Dragon Age, while in Mass Effect, high tech magnets were the easiest answer.

As she continued her journey to the First Enchanter's office she spotted Cullen and immediately grinned. _Atrina will be soooo jealous that I had a dream about being the mage Cullen has a crush on!_ she thought, walking up to him with a pretty smile.

“Oh, umm, h-hello I... uh, am glad to see your Harrowing went smoothly,” Cullen stuttered with a small smile.

 _Aww! He's just as adorable in person as he is in the game!! Love it!_ “Hello, Cullen,” Wanda said with flirtation in her voice.

“Th-they picked me as the Templar to strike the killing blow if... if you became an abomination. It-It’s nothing personal, I swear! I... uh. I’m just glad you're all right. You know,” he continued.

“Would you have struck me down?” Wanda asked almost curiously.

“I would have felt terrible about it... But, um... but I serve the Chantry and the Maker, and will do as I'm commanded.”

Wanda gave him a slightly coy smile in understanding. “I shouldn't be distracting you from your duties.” She fluttered her eyelashes lightly at him hopping for a specific reaction.

“Oh, you're not distracting. I mean you are, but... well you're not. I mean, you can talk to me anytime if you want. Uh... uh, yes. Maybe we can talk another time.”

Wanda smirked knowing what her next line would be. She stepped up close to him almost a breath away from touching the breastplate of his armor.

“Maybe we could go elsewhere and... continue our discussion?” she asked in her flirt-iest voice. After all this was just a dream, why not play out a fantasy or two?

Cullen blushed bright red as he began to speak. “Elsewhere? What do you mean?”

Wanda gave him a look telling him exactly what she meant. “We should... get to know each other,” she said, placing her hand lightly on his breastplate. Wanda hadn't thought it possible, but Cullen became even more red. Even the tips of his ears. “I mean, I've seen the way you look at me...”

“L-look at you? I- Oh, my goodness. If you're saying... what I think... that would be really...” He started to smile before realizing what he was about to say. “ Really inappropriate and... I couldn't,” he stammered even though he obviously wanted to take her up on the offer. “I-I should go,” he said suddenly before running off.

Once Cullen was out of earshot Wanda let out a small giggle. “Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell Atrina about this. She's going to love it!”

Wanda practically skipped into the First Enchanter's room expecting to find Greagoir, Irving, and Duncan, but when she entered, only the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander were present. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. _Where is he? Isn't this where he normally is?_

“You wanted to see me, First Enchanter?” she asked curiously, walking up to Irving.

He smiled at her happily and she grinned back, basking in the approval from him. Irving might be cutthroat when it comes to the templars, but she always liked him. He gave her the mage robes and the ring of study, which she immediately put on. Greagoir spoke with a derogatory tone in his voice when Wanda asked if she could go out. Irving gently said not yet. He then sent her on her way with her robes and told her to have a nice relaxing day.

Wanda skipped off again, this time to her new room, where she quickly changed into her new mage robes. In the game it was hard to tell the difference between the two (besides the colors) but here she felt the difference in the fabric. The mage robes were softer, but also thicker and stronger, they had more lavish designs and embroidery than what she had on her old robes.

As she left her room, intending to go read every book in the library she could get her hands on, she was stopped by Jowan.

 _And here we go._ Wanda thought with a smile. _Now the real fun is about to start._ Her grin widened.

“I'm glad I caught up to you,” Jowan began. “Are you done talking to Irving?”

“For now I am,” Wanda told him with a smile. She doubted those were the exact words as said in the game, but it was her dream anyway.

Jowan then began talking to her in a whisper, just as she knew he would. He then dragged her off to the Chantry chapel they had in the tower for her to meet Lilly.

It was revealed to her that they were in love, just like in the game. They wanted Wanda's help, not feeling they could trust anyone else.

 _Just like the game, well, I'll let Irving know just like I always do._ she thought as she half listened to them explain the plan on getting Jowan's Phylactery. After swearing to help them, they sent her off to get the rod of fire from Owain.

When she met up with the tranquil, Owain asked what she wanted with the rod of fire. She told him it was for her research into burning things. Wanda wanted to laugh at her answer, but held back because it felt inappropriate.

Owain seemed satisfied with her response, giving her the permission slip to have signed by a senior enchanter. Wanda didn't want to go immediately to Irving and have him sign it, but time was of the essence.

 _Should I help that one lady with the spiders? ...Nah, this may be a dream, but I don't want to wake up from seeing the spiders just yet._ she thought as she made her way back to Irving's office.

As Wanda entered the room, she saw Irving sitting at his desk doing paper work. _That's interesting... he's always just standing in the middle of the room in the game. This makes so much more sense!_ she thought as she was about to knock on the door. Suddenly she had a flash in her mind like a memory resurfacing.

Wanda was small, a child, perhaps about five or so. She was being led into the tower by a tall and intimidating templar, who had not spoken a kind word to her since taking her from her family in Redcliffe.

Being scared and frightened, Wanda shivered as she looked around, before spotting Irving for the first time in her life. There he stood, just inside the entrance, a tall and kind looking mage, with a small amount of wrinkles around his eyes. He had a big bushy beard that reminded her of her grandfather before he died.

Irving immediately saw her fear and pulled her to him. He shooed the templar away and comforted her, welcoming her to the Circle.

He had been looking after and taking care of her ever since, even taking her on as his apprentice, rather than passing her off to one of the other mentors. Wanda could remember asking him 'why?' even though she knew she never had. He had told her she had great potential and that he could tell she was meant for great things.

She could remember hearing some people whisper behind her back on how they thought Irving was preparing her to be his successor as first enchanter. Having not believed the rumors, Wanda chose to ignore them and, even now, she still felt they were misplaced. Though, she had to admit, it was fun to speculate on what it would be like if she was First Enchanter.

 _What the... That was strange..._ she thought before mentally shaking herself.

“Irving? Ser?” she asked, knocking lightly on the open door. He had told her long ago that she did not have to be so formal when it was just the two of them.

“Ahh, Wanda, my dear come in, come in.” He gestured her in with his hand.

She walked further into the room and sat before him slightly nervously. _This is just a dream, I shouldn't be nervous... whatever._

Before she could become more contemplative Irving began to speak. “I hope you are having a restful day after your Harrowing?” he asked her with a kind smile.

She gave him a nervous smile as she fiddled with her fingers. “I wouldn't call it restful exactly,” she admitted, feeling like she had been called to the principal's office, even though she had come to him.

“Oh? And what's wrong, child?” he asked her kindly as he ignored the paper work on his desk, focusing on her completely.

“Well, you see, I um...” She wasn't sure how to broach the subject. She couldn't remember any of the opening lines from the game, which made her feel out of sorts. _Why can't I suddenly remember?_ “When is Jowan going through his Harrowing?” she asked quickly.

“When he is ready,” Irving told her with a gentle smile. They both knew Jowan wasn't going to go through the Harrowing, but Irving didn't know Wanda knew and was trying to be as kind as possible.

“When will he be ready? I mean, he's been here longer than me. I would think he would be ready by now,” she commented. She bit her lip trying not to blurt out everything at once.

“I'm sure you think so, but it's not your place to decide,” he told her sternly. “Why do you ask?”

“Jowan's scared he's going to be made tranquil,” she told him honestly, looking down at her hands.

“And how does he know this? I suppose the young Initiate he dallies about with revealed it to him.”

Wanda looked up in genuine surprise at his words. For a moment it was like she had forgotten that he already knew about Lily and Jowan in the game.

“You think I didn't know?” he said, raising an eyebrow at her surprised reaction. “I did not become First Enchanter by keeping my eyes and ears shut,” he told her in matter-of-fact tone.

“Why are you doing this to Jowan?” Wanda asked, feeling genuinely heartsick for the character.

“Greagoir says he has proof --and eyewitness testimony-- that Jowan has been practicing blood magic. I cannot say more. Were it left to me, things might be different. But the Chantry... I'm sorry, child. This Rite of Tranquility will happen.”

“What if Greagoir is making it up? I mean I've never seen him say a nice thing to or about a single mage. He hates us all, doesn’t he?” Wanda said. It was like something was urging her to try to protect Jowan even though she knew he was a blood mage. The more she spoke about Jowan the more she realized that he truly was her friend. _How can they do this to him?_

“Let us not speak ill of my colleague... _Our_ colleague,” he corrected himself having to remember that she was now a full mage. “You know little of this, and I ask you to hold your tongue.”

Whatever was urging her to protect Jowan was also urging her to protect the Circle and tell Irving the truth. “Jowan is planning to escape the Rite of Tranquility,” she said, spitting it out as quickly as possible, as if she was getting something horrible out of her mouth.

“Oh? Interesting. What more do you know?” he asked her smoothly. He flicked his fingers, closing the door of his office, giving them privacy.

Wanda sighed sadly as she continued. “Jowan and Lily are planning to destroy Jowan’s Phylactery,” she said barely above a whisper.

Irving saw her distress and stood from his chair and came around his desk. He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Your loyalty to the Circle is obvious. Tell me what you know, and your Candor will not be forgotten,” he told her in his kind fatherly voice.

Wanda took a calming breath. “All right... Jowan and Lily want to escape the Circle,” she told him steadying herself.

“Yes, she must be helping him. She would know more about the repository than he would. Do you know anything else?” he asked her, probing her for information.

“Yes,” she told him, feeling ashamed of herself for some reason. “Lily told me, and I promised I would help.”

Irving sighed as he moved away from questioning her for a moment to give her some breathing room. “I suspected Lily would tell him of the impending if she found out.” Making it obvious that he had an idea that this might happen from the beginning. “But I never expected they would have the gall to break into the repository.”

Feeling a great weight lift off her shoulders, that she hadn't realized was on her, Wanda sighed. “What will you do with Jowan now?” she asked, knowing where this was going to lead.

“Reporting him to Greagoir and the templars will accomplish nothing beyond what's already planned,” Irving began. “If the Circle must punish one of its own. I will see the Chantry done the same courtesy. Lily will not walk free while my apprentice suffers,” Irving said as his anger at the situation finally showed.

“Lily's just trying to save the man she loves,” Wanda protested weakly.

“She is also breaking every vow she ever took,” Irving said back.

“Will you report Lily to Greagoir?” Wanda asked already knowing he wouldn't.

“If we mention her involvement, the Chantry will say she was framed.” Irving shook his head. “No, she must be caught in the act.”

Wanda knew what was coming next. “You're right.” She felt a burning irritation at the Chantry, letting her know that Irving was one-hundred percent right. “The Chantry would do the same to us.”

Irving nodded glad she understood. “If you want to survive, you must learn the rules and realize that sometimes, sacrifices are necessary. Jowan will become tranquil, but Lily must also face the consequences of her actions. How did you learn of their plan? Do they trust you?” he asked slowly not wanting her to leave and be unwilling to help.

Wanda understood his concern, but she had decided long ago that she would help. “Yes, and they need me to get a rod of fire from the store room and for that I need a permission slip signed by a senior enchanter.” She showed him the form and went back to playing with her fingers nervously.

“A rod of fire?” he asked in slight confusion. “Why do you-- I understand. Trying to break through the door this way? Interesting...”

“What's interesting?” Wanda asked, for a moment forgetting what Irving was talking about. _This is annoying! It's like my brain is foggy..._

“The phylactery chamber door is warded and resists all magic worked upon it,” he explained to her.

“What am I supposed to do if no magic works on the door?” Wanda asked.

Irving thought for a moment. “Ah yes, the Phylactery chamber shares a wall with the artifact vault. Age and dampness seeping up from the ground have weakened a segment of it. You can break down this part of the wall to gain entrance into the chamber,” he told her.

“But how?” Wanda asked as her brain still felt cloudy. She knew the answers and how to do everything, but everything was being blocked.

“We have an old Tevinter device in the vault. It may have been used for defense, or possibly entertainment. It amplifies spells. Use the rod on this artifact, and aim it at the wall.” He instructed.

“Won't someone hear that?” Wanda continued.

“The repository is deep within the tower. It's unlikely anyone will hear anything except a muffled rumbling. Besides, odd noises are quite commonplace here,” he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Feeling she was at the end of the conversation, Wanda wanted to get rid of the fogginess in her mind, and thought maybe if she was out of the room it would help. “Okay, I'll go and help them.”

“One more thing. Do not be quick to suggest there is another way in. I don't want Lily or Jowan to suspect. Make it seem like you came up with the idea yourself. Here is the form with my stamp. Owain will release the rod to you now,” he told her, handing her the paper after stamping it.

Wanda stood as she bit her lip nervously. “I will do what I must, First Enchanter,” she said to him respectfully.

She met up with Jowan and Lily again after getting the rod of fire. They finally went down to the repository with no trouble. As Irving said, and how it happened in the game, using magic didn't work on the door. Wanda looked around before pretending to notice the door down the small corridor.

“What's through here?” she asked before they came up with the plan to go through the old vault.

While they were in the vault, Wanda grabbed the staff that was there when she noticed Jowan grabbing something as well. They found a weakened wall and used the Tevinter device to break it down. When they made it inside the repository Jowan quickly located his phylactery.

As he dropped it, Wanda winced, watching as the bottle shattered. Blood and glass were all over the floor now.

“Let's go. I want to get out of here,” Wanda said, shivering from the chill of the room.

“I agree, this might be our only chance...” Lily said before they headed to the door.

“We did it! I can't believe it! Thank you... We could never have--” Jowan began as they walked out of the repository, but stopped short when Greagoir and Irving appeared with a small contingent of templars.

“So what you said was true, Irving.” Greagoir said with a disappointed tone.

“This will not go well...” Wanda said under her breath.

“An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily,” he said as he walked forward. “She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage, then.” He spoke as if she weren’t even there. “You were right, Irving. The initiate betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one,” he said with great irritation in his voice as he gestured to Wanda. “Newly a mage, and already flouting the rules of the Circle.”

Wanda opened her mouth to defend herself before Jowan spoke up. “It's not her fault! This was my idea!”

“She is here under my orders, Greagoir. I take full responsibility for her actions,” Irving told the Knight-Commander.

“Wait... you... you led us into a trap?!” Jowan yelled, turning to her.

Wanda winced and pulled away not liking his anger directed at her. “I didn't have a choice Jowan. Irving already knew what you were doing, I was just to keep an eye on you,” she tried to explain.

“Don't you dare speak to me!” The was rage evident in his voice.

“Enough!” Greagoir took command or so he thought. Wanda took a few more small steps away from Jowan not wanting to be too close when he began using his blood magic. “As knight-commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar.”

Templars began converging on Lily and Wanda continued backing away.

“The... the mage's prison. No... please, no. Not there!” Lily screamed as she backed away.

“No! I won't let you touch her!” Jowan yelled as he pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in his hand.

Wanda winced and pulled back almost three feet away from the blood mage. The blood flowed around him like a horrifying wave. He motioned violently, sending the templars and Irving flying. He turned to Lily, and Wanda felt her heart break for him as Lily pulled away.

“By the Maker... blood magic! H-how could you? You said you never...”

“I admit, I... I dabbled!” he tried to explain. “I thought it would make me a better mage!”

“Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people... changes them...” Lily shook her head not able to deny what is right in front of her.

“I'm going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you, Lily. Please, come with me...”

“I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you... I... I don't know who you are, blood mage. Stay away from me...”

At her words Jowan ran, leaving the Circle, and all the trouble he caused, behind.

As soon as he was gone Wanda ran over to Irving to make sure he was okay.

“Are you alright?” he asked Wanda. “Where’s Greagoir?” he asked slightly out of breath.

“I knew it... blood magic. But to overcome so many... I never thought him capable of such power...” Greagoir said, standing up.

“I can't believe he just did that,” Wanda said, feeling her heart hurt. Jowan had been a childhood friend, how could he have done this?

“None of us expected this. Are you alright, Greagoir?” Irving asked the knight-commander.

“As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would not have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!”

“He couldn't have gotten too far,” Wanda suggested.

“Where is the girl?” Greagoir ignored her as he turned looking for Lily.

“I... I am here, ser.” She hadn't moved from the corner.

“You helped a blood mage! Look at all he’s hurt!”

“Lily didn't know Jowan was a blood mage!” Wanda said quickly.

“Save your breath. I can speak for myself,” Lily interrupted. “Knight-Commander... I... I was wrong. I was accomplice to a... a blood mage. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even... even Aeonar.”

“Get her out of my sight,” Greagoir said with disgust. “And you.” He turned to Wanda and she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of panic.

_Duncan's not here to save me! What's going to happen now?_

“You were in a repository full of magics that were locked away for a reason,” Greagoir stated.

“Did you take anything important from the repository?” Irving asked.

“Yes,” Wanda said honestly. “I found this staff.” She handed it to Irving. “I thought if Lily and Jowan didn't see me take things they would get suspicious...”

“Finally some honesty,” Greagoir said with irritation. “And her antics have a mockery of this Circle! Ah... What are we to do with you?”

“I was just doing as I was told,” Wanda said with fear in her voice.

“As I said, she was working under my order,” Irving repeated.

“And this improves the situation? The phylactery chamber is forbidden to all save you and me!” Geagoir yelled.

“I had my reasons.” Irving crossed his arms defying Greagoir.

“You're not all-knowing, Irving! You don't know how much influence the blood mage might have had. How are we to deal with this?” Greagoir asked as he rubbed his forehead, trying to stop a headache from forming further.

Wanda began to breathe heavily and look around. In the game Duncan came and saved her by invoking the Right of Conscription, but Duncan wasn't there. _I shouldn't be scared! It's just a dream..._ she thought, but she couldn't stop the panic that was filling her. _It's just a dream!_

Irving saw her distress and fear. “We will discuss this privately in my office,” Irving said to Geagoir.

“Very well, but she will not be left alone to wander the tower.” Greagoir called over one of the templars. Surprisingly it was Cullen. “You will not let this mage wander the tower alone until her fate is decided,” he ordered.

Cullen crossed his arms over his chest and bowed slightly.

“Go get cleaned up, child. And wait in your room.,” Irving told her before he and Greagoir headed up the stairs.

Wanda nodded and headed toward the stairs with Cullen close behind her. Once she made it to her room she turned to Cullen. “I know you can't leave me, but... could you have one of the other templars to bring a basin of water and a change of robes for me? Please?” she asked, giving him her sweetest smile.

Cullen blushed a little and called for one of the templars to get her those things. “I-I'll just wait outside for them...” he said before stepping out of the room.

Wanda set up the screen and a candle behind it so she could see. When she knew he was gone she began to undress.

The robes pulled at her skin from the dried blood, causing her to wince. It had to have been from when Jowan stabbed himself. _I thought I had been farther away..._ She let out a breath as the robes finally came loose.

“I have the basin and robes, as well as a towel,” Cullen said as he reentered the room. “I...” he began, but trailed off.

Wanda stuck her head out from behind the screen and gave him a confused look. “Cullen, what..?”

Cullen’s mouth was wide open and his eyes seemed to be bugging out. She turned her head slightly and giggled to herself when she realized that Cullen was staring at her nude shadow through the screen. “Um... could you bring me those?” She gave him a flirty smile.

“I, um...” he started before seeming to knock himself out of his stupor. “Of course.” Cullen blushed as he brought the items over to her keeping his eyes averted so as not to see her body by accident.

“Thank you,” she said with a giggle as she took the basin and towel from him. She began to clean herself off, while silently wishing that the dream could provide an actual working bathtub. By the time she was done the water was pink with blood and dirt.

 _Ew..._ she thought as she dressed in her fresh robes.

Stepping out from behind the screen, she saw that Cullen was sitting in a nearby chair. He was still avoiding her gaze even though she was fully dressed now.

Sighing a little she sat on her bed for a moment. Leaning forward, she tapped her foot and drummed her fingers on her leg. She turned to Cullen. “I'm bored, Cullen. So, you have two choices,” she said, holding up two fingers.

“Choices?” Cullen looked at her in confusion.

“Yes, choices. You can either have someone bring me some books on entropy or...” She hesitated for a moment before her smile turned flirtatious. “We could finish that conversation we started earlier? And get to know each other,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him seductively, while slightly rubbing the spot next to her on the bed.

Cullen’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he shot up from his chair. “U-uh, books, y-you said?” he asked before practically running to the door, calling for one of the others to fetch the books.

“Be quick about it, will you?” he called after him before moving back into the room. She giggled at him, causing him to look away from her. “...You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?” he asked while still as red as ever.

Wanda stopped giggling as she looked at him. “I'm sorry, am I pushing it?” she asked before her smile fell. “I guess... I'm just distracting myself from what's possibly going to happen to me...”

“...I don't know what they will do... you did help a blood mage.”

Wanda looked back up at him. “I followed Irving's orders. I wouldn't have done it otherwise...” she explained before looking down at her lap.

A templar returned with the books on entropy and handed them to Cullen. He nodded his thanks before giving them to her.

Wanda offered him a warm smile when he handed her the books. “Thank you, Cullen.”

“You're welcome, Wanda,” he said before moving back to his chair, silently watching her as she began to read.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

About an hour later Irving and Greagoir entered Wanda's room. Irving informed her that they had come to an arrangement. Wanda would be going to Ostagar to become the assistant to one of the more experienced mages there. Because of what she had helped in, it would take Wanda longer to fully be allowed to do things without the mage's permission.

“Who will I be providing assistance for?” Wanda asked.

“Do you remember Senior Enchanter Wynne?”

Her eyes widened at the mention of Wynne. Hiding her excitement she nodded. “Yes, I believe I do.”

“Here is a letter with my stamp, telling her of your new position with her. Deliver it to her when you arrive in Ostagar. In an hour you will be departing from the tower, my child.” Irving put a hand on her shoulder.

“Pack only the necessities. You are going off to battle the darkspawn. The king had been requesting more mages to join the battle,” Greagoir told her. “The templars there will still be watching you, so don't even think of trying to escape.”

Wanda felt annoyance when he said that. _How could he think I would try to escape? I'm not Anders!_ she thought immediately thinking of the mage from Awakening.

As she thought of him, a memory came forth, one she didn't recognize. It was of her as a child outside of the tower with other apprentices. She could remember laughing as a young Anders jumped into the lake and swam away from the tower.

“Wanda?”

She shook her head and looked at Irving before realizing that it was only the two of them now. He looked at her with concern.

“I-I'm sorry... Everything is just... happening so fast,” she said, grasping her hands together.

“I know, child, but I also know you will do me proud.” He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, causing her to look back up at him.

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and love for the First Enchanter. Tears filled her eyes before she moved to hug him. With no hesitation he hugged her and rubbed her back as she cried.

 

When she had calmed down Wanda began to pack up what she felt she would need. She chose not to focus on what was happening with her emotions and memories.

 _It's a dream, of course weird things will happen._ she thought as she finished packing. Stepping out of her room she found that Cullen was waiting for her. “Cullen? Are you one of the templars that will be escorting me?”

He shook his head. “Knight-Commander Greagoir has already chosen who will accompany you. He... does not fully trust you, so he is changing out the templars who will be watching you.”

Wanda sighed. “I see... Well, are you to walk me at least?”

He gave her a soft look. “Yes, shall we?”

She smiled at him before walking with him down to the first floor. Stepping outside of the tower she blinked at the sunlight. “Oh geez!” she said, covering her eyes.

Without a word Cullen took her gently by the arm and led her to the ferry. When her eyes adjusted she looked at him gratefully.

“Thanks, it would have been embarrassing if I fell into the lake because I couldn't see.”

He gave her a small smile. “...Maker preserve you, Wanda.”

She gave him a soft look. “Thank you... Take care, Cullen,” she said before stepping forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away she giggled at his wide eyes and blushing cheeks. “I might miss that most about you,” she said with a wink before she boarded the ferry with the templars that would be accompanying her to Ostagar.

Stepping off of the ferry she let out a sigh. She looked back towards the tower before she was ushered towards the horses that were waiting for them.

“All right, all right, sheesh,” she grumbled before mounting her horse.

 

The travel to Ostagar was long and grueling. Wanda had never been a camping girl and it didn't help that the templars never wanted to talk with her.

 _I am so bored! Why is this taking so long? I'm starting to think this isn't a simple dream..._ she thought as she rested in her tent on the sixth night of traveling. _Wait... what was the last thing that_ actually _happened before I woke up in the tower..._ A gasp left her as she sat up. “That guy! The Alistair cosplayer... Oooh, I bet I'm in a coma! That would explain why things feel so real... And why my memories are changing... I hope Atrina gave him a good wallop on the head for putting me in a coma!”

“Keep it down in there!” the templar on night watch called to her.

“Don't stand so close to my tent then!” she called back only to hear him grumble as he walked away. _Sheesh, creep..._ she thought before sighing as she laid back down on her bedding. _Looks like I'm stuck playing this out until I can wake up from the coma... Too bad I'm not going to be a Grey Warden._

 

The rest of the days passed by with the only excitement happening when they got closer to Ostagar. Darkspawn stragglers ambushed the group of templars, sending them into a frenzy to fight them off and forcing the horses to hide.

Wanda quickly enacted her rock armor and put up her shields as the darkspawn turned to her. The moment one was close she activated the Drain Life spell she had picked up from one of the books Cullen got her.

Satisfaction came over her when she saw the spell was working as the darkspawn grew weaker and weaker. She sent an arcane bolt at the creature, quickly ending its miserable life.

Hearing a shout she turned to see one of the templars being ganged up by a few of the darkspawn. When she saw the other templars were all dealing with their own enemies, without hesitation, Wanda quickly ran over to templar in need.

Using Mind Blast, she stunned the darkspawn, giving the templar an opening to strike. Together they defeated the creatures before moving to join the rest of the templars in battle.

Once all the darkspawn were dead, Wanda used a group healing spell, giving strength back to the templars. She let out a breath when she started feeling a little light headed. _Did I over do it?_ she thought, moving to sit down on a nearby log.

The templar she had helped came over to her. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah... I'm just low on mana... I should be fine,” she answered, giving him a tired smile

He knelt down next to her and gave her a vial with blue liquid in it. “Here, have one of my lesser lyrium potions. We should be at Ostagar soon.”

“Thank you,” she said as she took the vial.

“Thank _you_ for helping me back there.” He smiled at her before standing.

One of the templars returned with the horses, making sure they wouldn't have to continue on foot. After resting for a bit and getting cleaned up, Wanda and the templars returned to their travels towards Ostagar.

As they arrived at the ruins of Ostagar they almost immediately ran into King Cailan. “Ah, I see the Circle has finally brought us another mage. Pleased to meet you, my lady. I am King Cailan. In case you hadn't realized that yet,” he joked as he helped her down from her horse. He took her hand and kissed it, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Wanda blushed as he pulled away as she suddenly felt intimidated by his flirtatious stare. “It-it is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty,” she said nervously.

“You look weary from your travels, did you have any trouble?” he asked as he waved for someone to take their horses.

“We ran into some of the darkspawn on our way here, but it's mostly from me not used to traveling such distances, sire,” she admitted, laughing a little.

He smiled at her laugh. “May I say, what a beautiful laugh you have, Lady..?”

The blush returned to her cheeks. “U-um, Wanda... Wanda Amell, your Majesty.” She had to resist the urge to pull her hand away when she realized he was still holding it.

“Lady Wanda Amell,” he said, testing her name in his lips. His smile grew when he saw her glance away, almost shyly, at him saying her name. “Come, I will show you all to the other mages.” He held onto her hand and gently guided her along, forcing the templars to hurry to keep up.

“I um... thank you, sire, but you don't need to go to the trouble. I'm sure we could find it,” Wanda said, feeling surprised as he took her toward the mage tents.

“Oh, it's no trouble at all, my lady,” he told her with a grin. “We won't be engaging with the darkspawn for another day or so, and I feel the need to get to know all who will be fighting in the battle.” He turned fully to her and leaned in a little close. “Perhaps, you would like to join me for an evening meal? I'd very much would like to hear how things are at the Circle... And get to know you _personally_.”

Wanda's eyes widened slightly at the offer and the suggestion that hid behind it. “Um, I'm not sure I'll have time, your Majesty. I'm to be Senior Enchanter Wynne’s new assistant and I'm not sure if I'll have time to join you...” A smirk formed on her lips as an idea came to her mind. _I might not get to meet Zevran because I won't be the Hero of Ferelden... So, why shouldn't I have some fun with the king? I hate Anora anyways, the queen bitch... Besides, Cailan's going to die, I might as well give him a good send off, right?_ “But I will ask her if I can come and I'll let you know as soon as possible, sire,” she promised, giving him a flirty smile.

The king's grin turned into a smirk, obviously pleased with the answer and with her flirting with him in return. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed it once more. “I await eagerly for your response then, my lady,” he said before bidding her farewell.

Wanda turned to the stiff templars once Cailan had left. “I wasn't imagining it right? The king was flirting with me... right?” she asked, wanting to be sure.

When they didn't answer Wanda let out a huff. “Oh come on, you can answer this can't you?”

The templar she had helped spoke up. “I... believe he was.”

She brightened when he answered her. “Thank you!” Turning back to the mage tents Wanda entered the area with the intent to locate Wynne.

Catching the attention of another mage she asked him if he had seen the elder mage she was looking for. He pointed her in the right direction before waving her off, stating he had things he had to do.

Wanda rolled her eyes before heading off where he sent her. When she spotted a familiar white haired mage in red robes, she had to hold back a smile. “Senior Enchanter Wynne?”

Wynne turned and smiled when she saw Wanda. “Yes, dear, how can I help you?” she asked kindly.

Wanda pulled out the letter from Irving. “I'm your new assistant,” she began, earning a surprised look from the older mage. “This is from First Enchanter Irving.”

Wynne took the note and read it over. “Ah, yes, I see...” she said as she nodded a little. Looking back up at Wanda, Wynne tucked the letter away. “All right, Wanda, we should get to work. I know you had a long journey here, but we have no real time to waste. We have a few days before we battle the darkspawn once more and I need to get you caught up.”

Wanda nodded as she followed Wynne into her private tent. She caught a glimpse of the templars that escorted her reporting to their commanding officer.

 _This is going to be interesting..._ Wanda thought before tuning into Wynne telling her all she knew about the darkspawn.

 

When they had taken a break for lunch Wanda told Wynne about the king's invitation to dinner..

Wynne shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Wanda. “You do realize what he actually wants, don't you?”

Wanda bit her bottom lip trying to stop the smile that wanted to come out. Her mind drifted to the king and she was only brought back to the present when Wynne sighed.

The elder mage expressed her annoyance with the king for being so blatant with such a young mage and for Wanda reciprocating.

Wanda blushed and promised her job with Wynne was her one and only priority. “Well that and staying alive,” she said jokingly.

Wynne nodded. “Good, you need to stay focused. I expect a lot from you with the way Irving talks about you.”

“I will do my best to make the Circle proud,” Wanda said honestly.

“I know you will,” Wynne said before giving her assignments to her.

Wanda spent most of the day running messages around the large camp. A few times she saw familiar faces from the games. She caught a glimpse of Loghain and had to resist sticking her tongue at him behind his back.

At one point she could have sworn she saw Alistair, but when she went to look again, he was nowhere to be seen. There were areas of the camp that she was not technically allowed to venture into, like the part of the camp that held the soldiers.

 _Maybe that's where he is?_ she thought before deciding not to worry about it. _Atrina is going to be jealous enough as it is... I shouldn't mess with Alistair. He belongs to her after all._

 

The light of the day was beginning to dim as Wanda returned from finishing her small quests. She had been so focused on doing her assignments that she had forgotten about the king's invitation to dinner. Wynne gave her several books to study telling her she could study while she ate dinner.

Wanda smiled gratefully at her, eagerly ready to learn more spells, while enjoying a nice meal by the warm fire. Moving to get settled, she opened up her first book, only to be interrupted by the king's sudden appearance.

“Ah, there you are,” he said the moment he spotted her. “Our newest mage. I'm so glad I found you.” He smiled widely as he approached her.

Wanda's eyes widened in surprise as he seemed to swoop down on her. “O-oh, King Cailan?!” She jumped up and backed away as she practically shouted in surprise. Wynne was there just a few seconds later after hearing Wanda shout. “W-what're you doing here, sire?” Wanda asked, feeling flustered.

“Well, I never heard back from you about my dinner invitation, so I thought I'd come myself to retrieve an answer,” he told her as he stepped closer to her. She was suddenly reminded of an animal cornering his prey.

 _And that would be me... oh boy..._ “I, um, I'm sorry, your Majesty,” she began as she hugged the book in her hands to her chest. “I've been busy all day... this is my first free moment,” she said not realizing the opening she was giving him.

“So, you have not eaten then?”

She shook her head. “No, I was just about to--”

“Splendid!” he said, cutting her off. Taking the book out of her hands, he placed her hand on the crook of his arm. “Then we can still have dinner together.”

“Your Majesty,” Wynne began, stepping up to them. “Really, Wanda does have some other things to do today.” She took hold of Wanda's free arm and tried to pull her new assistant away from Cailan.

But Cailan wasn't letting go of Wanda.

“Nonsense, Lady Wynne, everyone is sitting down for dinner. I simply wish Lady Wanda to join me for dinner rather than have myself sit alone in my tent or listening to Loghain talk more strategy. Please.” He gave Wynne a puppy look. “Don't subject me to that again. I would just like the company of a beautiful young lady for dinner. Is that such a crime?”

Wanda stood nervously between the two as they had a sort of staring contest. Surprise filled her when she watched as Wynne was the first to blink.

The older mage pursed her lips in irritation before releasing Wanda's arm and taking the book from the king. “Very well, but first I must speak to Wanda,” she began only to earn a slight pout from him. Wynne resisted rolling her eyes. “I will let you take her after I have finished speaking with her, you can wait a couple more minutes, your Majesty.”

Cailan sighed as he reluctantly released Wanda. “Very well, I shall wait here for you, Lady Wanda,” he said before kissing the back of her hand, causing the younger mage to blush.

Quickly picking up her books, Wanda followed Wynne into her private tent, blushing the entire time. When they were alone Wynne instructed her to place the books on her desk.

“Now then,” Wynne said as she turned to Wanda. “I expect you back here before turning in and I do want you to get some reading done before bed.”

“Yes, Senior Enchanter Wynne.”

“Also... here, just in case.” Wynne pulled a vial out of her desk. “If he forgets to pull out, drink this immediately, understand?”

Wanda looked wide-eyed at the vial. “Um... it's like Plan B?”

Wynne gave her a confused look. “What?”

“Uhh, nothing!” Wanda said having forgotten for a moment that they wouldn't have that modern drug. “I promise to drink it.”

“And don't spit it out, no matter how foul it tastes.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Wynne sighed. “If you don't go now, he might just barge in here.”

Wanda giggled a little. “He is awfully eager, isn't he?”

Wynne gave her a tired smile before sending her off. Wanda tucked the vial away in her robes while silently praying she didn't forget to drink it if Cailan happened to be too eager.

The moment she exited the tent Cailan was right at her side. Wanda had a moment to take in that he was no longer wearing his armor having opted for wearing a tunic and dark pants instead.

He smiled at her as he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Returning the smile Wanda slipped her arm through his. “After you, sire.”

 

Cailan pulled up the flap to his tent where he had a large assortment of food and drinks set up. He led her to her seat before taking his own. He poured her drink and then his own.

“Now tell me, Wanda,” he began. “What brought you to Ostagar so that you could sit at my table this evening?” he asked her curiously as he took a drink of his wine.

Wanda blushed as she took a large drink of her own glass before diving in and telling King Cailan all about what happened at the tower. Then she went on to explain why she was Wynne's assistant.

As she spoke he watched her with interest, no snide comment about anything she said and he reacted at all the right moments. Under his gaze, however, Wanda found herself drinking some of her wine almost after every sentence.

They talked, ate, and drank, and talked, and drank, and drank some more. By the time dessert was brought in by an elf servant, they were sitting next to each other on a loveseat, laughing into their drinks.

Cailan had just finished telling a crude joke making Wanda laugh so hard as she tried to eat her dessert. She ended up with some of the sweet cream on her nose and upper lip. Before she finished laughing Cailan moved forward and licked the cream from her lip. Instead of moving back, however, he stayed close.

“Oh,” Wanda said in surprise, blushing darkly as her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

No matter how much she flirted Wanda had never had this kind of attention before. She felt herself become nervous and flustered at how close he was to her.

Cailan had set down his drink and moved in and kissed the rest of the cream off her nose. He placed his newly freed hand on Wanda's upper thigh trapping her on the couch. He began massaging her leg suggestively making Wanda breathe a little harder. She took her goblet and took down the last of it trying to distract herself. Their dessert forgotten about.

“Your Majesty, are you sure this is appropriate?” she asked nervously as her hands shook a little.

“Now, Wanda, is this really such a surprise to you?” he asked his voice dropping lower, sending a shiver through her body. “You're such a beautiful woman, I'm sure men are flying around you like bees to honey.” His hand shifted under her as he began to fondle her rear.

Wanda felt her body heat up as she blushed harder. Her body shifted closer to the king unconsciously. “Well sort of,” she said nervously. “They do, but I've never really done anything with it. Flirting with the templars is fun cause they won't do anything about it.” He squeezed her ass causing her to gasp. “And-and the other mages know I'm Irving's favorite student and know he sees me as a daughter they don't want to... to get on his-his bad side.” Wanda was beginning to breath heavily as his other hand moved to her waist.

Cailan moved in close by Wanda's head. “Well then, it seems your education is sadly lacking and we should remedy that immediately.” He kissed her right under her ear and began slowly moving down her neck leaving trail of heat behind him. He kissed her cheek before kissing her lips lightly, giving her a chance to pull away if she really wanted to.

Even in her drunken state Wanda could think clearly enough to remember the story. Cailan died in the next battle with Duncan, so the least she could do was give him the best send off she could. Not to mention, how many women had the chance lose their virginity to a king? Even an imaginary one. Without further thought Wanda moved forward and kissed him fully.

Unlike his teasing kiss Wanda's was nervous and even a little timid. She pulled back a little to look up at Cailan. “I think I'd like that, but I'm not sure really what to do,” she told him honestly as she tentatively put her hands on his shoulders.

A smile lit his face. “Oh, my lovely lady, I will show you whatever you like.” He kissed her again, this time a little rougher, more passionately. His tongue traced the seam of her lips which she immediately opened for him. His tongue dove into her mouth like he intended to conquer it, feeling her with a thrill. While his tongue was playing with her own, his hands were groping at her body. He slowly moved her robes up her legs, sending tingles through her skin. Wanda moved her own hands up to Cailan's hair and began running her fingers through the soft, long strands. She undid his half up hair, freeing his locks, her fingers tangling a little in the light blonde strands.

Wanda's body was burning up she wanted to be closer. She could feel her body start to ache as she wanted to be as close to Cailan as humanly possible.

She shifted her body and pressed the king back against the back of the couch as she straddled his body. Wanda kissed him back more vigorously as the king finally got his hands under her robes. Without waiting for permission, he pulled them off over her head, leaving her in just her smallclothes. Wanda pulled away, letting out a small shriek in surprise, and tried to cover herself.

Cailan gently grasped her wrists as he looked up at her. “Now, now, my dear, no need to worry. This is how these things are done,” he said soothingly. Wanda blushed and let Cailan remove her hands so he could see her barely clothed body. He kissed her wrists before his hands ran up and down her sides. He went back and forth between squeezing her rear and her breasts.

As he continued his ministrations Wanda kept getting hotter. Her own hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, unsure of what to do with herself. She felt Cailan's manhood press against her core causing her to bite her lip at the feeling. Letting herself go in his touches, she let her body take over on what to do. Moving her hips she began rubbing herself against him. A gasp left her when Cailan placed his lips on her skin, just above her bra, before he moved down. A soft whimper escaped when she felt him suck on her through the cloth.

She pulled lightly on his shirt. “Not fair,” she whispered needfully against his head. “You're overdressed,” she continued with a pout.

Cailan pulled away from her breast to take off his shirt causing her to moan lightly in disappointment as she lost contact with his mouth. He smirked up at her as he tossed his tunic aside.

Rather than going back to what he was doing before, Cailan reached around her and removed Wanda's bra. He moved her off of him and laid her down on the loveseat.

He glanced at her as he stood up. She watched in anticipation as he removed his pants. The moment he removed his smallclothes she felt herself heat up more. She licked her bottom lip as she felt the excitement inside of her start to grow at the sight of him.

Calian slipped off the last piece of clothing Wanda had on before placing himself in between her legs. The closer he was to her the tenser she became. She didn't know how to mentally prepare herself. Everything she ever read and been told, left her in that moment. Her body started to shake.

She felt a gentle hand grip her chin lightly before guiding her to look up. Cailan gave her such a charming and gentle smile that she felt herself melt.

“Don't worry, dear, I'll be careful with you,” he promised and she believed him.

She relaxed under his gaze and he moved his lips to her neck. Wanda leaned her head back against the armrest of the loveseat and moaned softly as he started kissing down her neck. When she realized he was moving further down her body she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

He gave her a glance before lowering his mouth to her core. A sharp gasp left her at the feeling of his lips on her before she felt his tongue. Her head slammed back against the armrest as a shriek, from the pleasure filling her, left her suddenly. She clamped her mouth shut as she was suddenly made aware that there was a camp full of people around her. Her eyes closed tightly on their own as she couldn't keep the moans from leaving her mouth. Her body shook before she jumped at feeling a hand squeeze her breast. Try as she might she couldn't get her eyes to open as she started to feel like she was about to explode.

Her body arched, forcing his tongue further into her as she came. “Oh Maker!” she half moaned half screamed before her body dropped back onto the loveseat, shaking.

Cailan kissed her quivering stomach as he moved up her body. She finally managed to open her eyes to see him smiling down at her. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “and now for the main event.”

Her body seemed to shake more, but in excitement. Letting him have control of her body, Cailan gently lifted her leg giving him a wider area to move in toward. He slowly began to enter the young mage, stretching her in ways she had never felt before. The pressure hurt but also felt incredible. She had a feeling he had been making sure she would be wet enough to enter with the least amount of pain.

Then he came to her barrier. Wanda's heart sped up remembering that this was the part that would hurt the most. Mentally she calmed herself, reminding herself that she wanted this. Cailan had been nothing but sweet to her and he deserved one more night of pleasure before the final battle.

“I will be as gentle as I can,” he said softly, bringing her back to him. She looked up at his blue eyes as he spoke. “Once I break the barrier I will not move until you are ready.” At her nod he kissed her lips before pulling out some, causing a soft gasp to leave her. He kissed her lips once more, fully taking her into his mouth.

She moaned into the kiss and raised her hands to his cheeks before feeling him slam into her body, breaking the hymen as quickly as possible. His kiss muffled her scream as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in response. Tears rolled down Wanda's face as pain racked her body.

Cailan released her mouth and continued to stay still as Wanda let out small gasping sobs trying to get her breathing under control again. He was gentle as he kissed her tears away while whispering soothing words to her. He rubbed his hand gently up and down her side, trying to help her in letting her body accept the changes.

After letting out a shaky breath she opened her eyes. Rubbing her lips together she nodded to the king, giving him permission to move. The pain was almost entirely gone and she felt she could handle doing more now. To give him extra reassurance that she was ready, she kissed his lips before she started kissing his neck.

Feeling his neck tense under her lips, Wanda smiled to herself before she gasped softly when he started moving. The gasp turned into a moan as he started moving in and out. Her body began to heat up once more as he started going faster. The pressure inside her began to well up, but it was different from before.

Licking her lips, she grabbed his face in between her hands and smirked at him. She rocked her hips against him, earning a surprise moan from him. Her smirk grew before she pushed on his chest.

Cailan looked down at her in confusion as he moved off of her. Wanda held back the gasp that wanted to leave her when he pulled out of her. Licking her lips once more she raised up and forced him to sit on the loveseat. She quickly kissed his lips and reassured him that it wasn't over just yet.

He kissed her back as she climbed onto his lap, his hands moving up her sides. Wanda moaned a little when she lowered herself onto his hardened member. She pulled back from his lips, breathing heavily. Remaining close to him, she breathed against his skin, “I wanted to try something a little different...”

His eyes watched her in anticipation as she started to move against him. She moved up and down, almost bouncing, while loving the feeling of how his manhood filled her up so wonderfully. Her moans became louder as she moved. She felt Cailan grab her rear before he started moving her faster, making the tension and pleasure fill up faster.

Her mind shot to Zevran unexpectedly and she suddenly felt hotter, more excited. _If I somehow meet Zevran and get a chance to do this with him... Maker, I'll take it! As wonderful as Cailain is, I can't even begin to imagine how amazing Zevran will be! I'll probably go hoarse from screaming so much!_

Another loud moan left her as Cailan started sucking on her breasts. If she went by how hard he was sucking, she suspected she would have hickeys all over her chest by the time they were done.

Wanda grabbed his face and kissed his lips firmly as she felt him release hard inside of her. She screamed into the kiss when her orgasm followed right after, her body starting to shake as she could see stars behind her eyelids. His arms remained tight around her as they moaned together.

Breathing heavily, they pulled their faces apart before Cailan rested his head on her breasts. She kissed the top of his head before he looked up at her.

He suddenly looked worried as he released her from his hold. Wanda smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “Don't worry, my king,” she began as she slipped off of him. Her legs felt weak but she managed to stand without issues. “There will be no child as I have a potion just in case something like this happened...” she said as she rummaged through her robes to find the vial Wynne had given her.

Sitting down beside him on the loveseat when she found it, she popped the cork off the bottle before downing the whole thing. A cough left her at the taste, but she drank ever last drop. When she was done she let out a breath before leaning back. Glancing at him, she saw him leaning back as well, looking relieved that he didn't have to worry about a possible bastard child being born.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. “Stay with me tonight,” he said softly, kissing her forehead.

She kissed his lips, but pulled back. Standing from the loveseat, she grabbed up her smallclothes and robes, with the intent to get dressed. When she looked back at him she almost let out a laugh.

Cailan had spread himself across the loveseat in possible hopes to entice her to stay with him. But, much to his dismay, she continued to get dressed. “My dear Wanda...”

She bent down and kissed his pouting lips. The kiss was harder than she intended, but she wasn't complaining. “Honestly,” she began as she pulled away slightly. “I would love to stay and have you show me _everything_ you know.” She saw him smirk at her words. “But, one...” she began before kissing him again. Their lips collided and she sucked on his tongue teasingly before releasing it. “You're married.” He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off by kissing him again. His arms wrapped around her, forcing her to be half standing/half laying on him. “T-two...” She pulled back, breathing heavily as she tried to get a hold of herself. “I have work to finish. And, three--”

He pulled her down for another kiss as his hands went into her long dark hair. A small moan escaped her lips and she felt her knees start to buckle. His arm snaked around her waist, almost trapping her against him.

With her last bit of strength, she pulled back. “I need rest!” she said loudly, earning a chuckle from him. Clearing her throat she pushed herself off of him as she felt herself blush a little. “I'm really going to be feeling this in the morning and, if I let you have your way, I won't be walking for a _week_!” she said with a smirk.

He looked at her with amusement before releasing his hold on her. “I suppose you have a point.”

“Of course I do,” she said before stealing one more kiss. “It's been a pleasure, your Majesty.”

His hand lingered on her cheek. “A wonderful pleasure, my dear Wanda,” he said as his eyes seemed to sparkle a little.

She kissed the palm of his hand before fully stepping away from him. Bowing, she smiled at him, before she turned and left the tent.

Her head was held high as she walked past Cailan's guards. They watched her and she could almost feel their smirks, but she didn't care. She had given the king a great night before the final battle.

She almost paused as she thought about what would happen in the next few days. Her heart lurched at the thought of Cailan dying. _It has to happen though. There's no point in dwelling on it... I had a wonderful time... A night I won't ever forget..._ she thought before realizing she would forever have a new fondness for the King of Ferelden.

 

Wanda finally found her way back to the mage encampment. She looked around spotted Wynne by the fire with a stack of books beside her. The elder mage glanced up and caught her eye before Wanda made her way over to her.

“Well, how was dinner, Wanda?” She gave the young mage a raised eyebrow as Wanda approached her.

Wanda felt herself grow red and self-conscious under the elder mage's gaze. “Um--well, I...” she stammered as she wasn't sure what to say to her. Wynne had been completely right and Wanda had known going in, but she almost felt like a teenage sneaking in and being caught by her parents.

“Stop,” Wynne said as she held up her hand, stopping Wanda from embarrassing herself. “You did as I said and came back before we were to turn in, and with enough time to read some of the books I wanted you to go over.” Wynne gestured to the books next to her. “And, I am sure that for a young woman like yourself, that has only come out of the tower a few times, the king can be very charming,” she said, causing Wanda to blush brightly. “Did you take the potion I gave you?” Wynne asked critically.

“Yes, ma'am,” Wanda told her with a nod.

“Good.” Wynne then handed her the books. “Get to work, dear, you'll have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I expect you to be just as focused tomorrow as you were earlier today when you first got here.”

“I will, I promise,” Wanda said before taking her books and going to her tent.

The moment she was alone in her tent, Wanda let out a shaky breath. For a moment she couldn't believe what had just transpired between her and the king. _I can't believe how real this all feels... This coma is just so detailed... It's like it wants me to actually believe that I'm experiencing all of this._ she thought before setting her books down and lighting a candle.

By candle light she read as many books as she could before her eyes couldn't focus on the words anymore. Feeling sore, she slowly slipped her robes off. A wash cloth and small bucket of water had been left in her tent, making her realize she smelled strongly of, well, sex.

Greedily she cleaned her body until she couldn't smell the lingering scent anymore. A sigh left her before she slipped on a night dress and crawled into her bedroll.

 _I wonder when I'll wake up..._ she thought as she blew out the candle. The moment her head hit her pillow, she was asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Ostagar, Wanda returns to the Tower with Wynne. It is only too late that she remembers what befalls the tower...

* * *

 

 

During the battle, Wanda had stayed close to Wynne, knowing the elder mage would survive Ostagar. Not wanting to die while in a coma, and not wanting to leave Atrina alone, Wanda fought hard to survive.

 _We'll meet up again... I_ know _it. Though I can't remember when..._ Wanda thought as she and Wynne made the long journey back to the tower.

Her whole body ached as they traveled. She missed the horse she got to ride to Ostagar, but all the horses had run off or were killed. _Or Loghain took them... bastard._ she thought with a sneer before it turned into a pout.

The days blended into one another as they traveled and, before she really knew it, they had returned to the Circle. In the back of her mind she had a nagging feeling that something bad was supposed to happen at the tower, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was.

Every time she tried to remember she would get a splitting headache. She tried to keep it to herself, but wasn't able to stop herself from wincing at the pain.

“Are you all right, dear?” Wynne asked with concern. “Did we miss something when we were healing your injuries?”

“No, ma'am, I'm fine. I'm sorry, it's just a headache, really,” Wanda promised as they crested the final hill. Wanda let out a sigh of relief when they could finally see the tower.

Once they had a clear view of the tower, they began to hurry their steps to get to the dock. “Ahh, home, sweet home.” Wynne said, smiling as they reached the ferry.

“You're going to go talk to Irving about what happened at Ostagar right? May I go get cleaned up before I go talk to him, I just feel really dirty and gross,” Wanda admitted as they slipped into the ferry.

“Of course, dear. If Irving needs to talk to you I'll let you know. And remember you are still my assistant until Irving tells me otherwise,” she said with a smile.

Wanda grinned back. “Yes, ma'am.”

As they reached the shore of the tower Wanda was surprised to see Cullen at the entrance, supposedly on guard duty, it seemed. Wanda's grin widened at the sight of templar that had a crush on her. When they left the ferry, she had a small skip in her step as they walked towards him.

“Senior Enchanter Wynne. Good to have you back,” Cullen greeted the older mage politely. He then turned and saw Wanda grinning at him widely. At first he smiled in relief, but quickly he cleared his throat and tried to drop his smile. “W-welcome back, Wanda... it's... it's good to see you're all right,” he said as he did his best not to grin back at her.

Wanda stepped up slightly. “Hello, Cullen,” she said with a happy smile and his cheeks reddened slightly. “Were you worried about me?”

“I... we heard about Ostagar and...” he trailed off before his shoulders slumped slightly. “When you did not return with Uldred, I had feared--” Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder before reaching up to kiss his cheek. His words were caught in his throat and her smile grew at how red he had suddenly turned.

A giggle left her. “I'm glad to see not much has changed while I was away,” she whispered before stepping away. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

An exasperated sigh left Wynne, drawing the couple's attention. “Come along, Wanda. We need to report to Irving.”

Another giggle left Wanda. “Yes, ma'am,” she said before following the older mage into the tower. As she passed Cullen she winked over her shoulder.

“You really shouldn't tease the boy so,” Wynne said suddenly the moment the door closed behind them. “As a templar he can't be with a mage in any way, and you acting that way can be a bit cruel,” Wynne told her with a scolding tone.

Wanda turned to her with with a shocked expression. It had never been her intent to be cruel to Cullen. It had never clicked with her about how her flirting could really be affecting him. He was sworn to protect and serve the Chantry and the Tower.

Why hadn't he ever proceeded to romance the mage warden in the game? It was forbidden for him to do so and all that time, Wanda had just been teasing him, with something he couldn't have... “I, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being cruel. Honestly, Cullen is a wonderful man and if I wasn't a mage, then I could probably have a life with him. I guess I just let my hormones get in the way sometimes.” She looked down as the shame ate away at her. Cullen had always been a favorite character, she never thought about his feelings as an actual person before-- at least outside of what all she saw while playing the games.

“It's alright dear. I know you don't mean to let things get out of han,d but you have to keep these sorts of things in mind, now that you're a full mage.”

Wanda nodded in understanding. “Yes, ma'am.”

Once Wanda and Wynne were both cleaned up, they went to report to Irving about what happened at Ostagar and how Loghain had betrayed the king. After Irving heard about what Loghain did, he told Wynne what Uldred had told them when he had returned. How things had turned south because of the Wardens and that Loghain had promised that the Circle would be able to maintain itself if they followed him.

Wanda was quick to state that Loghain was already going to be starting a civil war over what happened, how could he help the Circle then? Especially against the Chantry? Irving and Wynne agreed before the First Enchanter sent them both back to their rooms.

“The matter will be resolved, do not worry about it now,” he told them. “Go and rest, you both had quite the adventure.”

When Wanda's head hit her pillow in her room, she was instantly asleep. Dreams of demons and abominations, however, invaded her mind. When a sudden explosion shook the tower she at first thought it had been part of the dream.

 _Wait a minute!_ Wanda sat up as suddenly the memory of the game flashed before her. _I was dreaming of the game!_ Scrambling out of bed, she quickly got dressed, grabbed her staff, and ran out the door.

 _I've got to find Irving!_ she thought as she ran up the stairs to where she knew Irving would be.

She caught up with Wynne quickly. Now words were exchanged before they both spotted Irving and some of the other Senior enchanters.

They fought against other mages, mages Wanda knew, ones she had studied with. _How could they do this? I... I don't_ understand _! This is our home!_

“Wynne, get the apprentices out of here!” Irving yelled as he was pushed back toward the stairs leading up.

“Come, we must do as Irving says!” Wynne grabbed Wanda's wrist with the intend of taking her with her.

Wanda felt a flash of righteous furry at the mages attacking Irving and yanked herself away from Wynne. “No, he told _you_ to get the apprentices out! I am neither you, nor an apprentice. I'm going to help Irving.” Before Wynne could stop her, Wanda bolted up the stairs after the other mages.

She ran past a group of templars and abominations fighting.

“Wanda?!”

Risking a glance back, she saw Cullen slaying an abomination before looking at her. Instantly she felt torn. Maybe if she helped him, he wouldn't be tortured...

 _No, it- it's part of_ his _story... I can't-- If I stop Uldred_ now _, I can save the tower before Atrina gets here! And Cullen and everyone will be safe!_ “I'm going after Uldred!” she shouted before taking off.

“ _Wanda_!”

She dared not risk looking back. _Maker, keep him safe! ...Of course I remember what happens in the game, when it is_ actually _happening!_

Almost too quickly she was entering the Harrowing chamber. Uldred was about the slam a powerful spell into Irving, either planning to kill him or turn him into an abomination. Wanda sent an arcane bolt at Uldred with as much power as she could behind it. Uldred was knocked off his feet, giving an opening Wanda get to Irving.

“You should not have come,” Irving said weakly as Wanda pulled him to a corner.

“You gave _me_ no orders. I'm not Wynne, nor an apprentice,” Wanda said defiantly. As she moved in front of him, holding her staff. When a spell was sent their way, Wanda slam her staff into the ground, suddenly surrounding herself and Irving in a powerful shield. She blinked in surprise. _How did I do that?_

Uldred sneered at the two of them. “Ah, Irving's little prodigy. I must say, even now, I don't see the appeal,” he said with disdain before blasting at the shield. Wanda's body shook, but the shield stayed strong. “Hmm, you might be more interesting than I thought. I'm busy at the moment though, but I shall be back in a bit.” Uldred grinned wickedly before turning to his bloodmage comrades.

Pounding on the harrowing door caught their attentions. “All together, men!” a voice shouted from behind the door.

Wanda's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. _Cullen!_

Uldred let out a cliché villain laugh making her want to roll her eyes. “Ah, the templars, seems these few have gotten far...” he said before turning back to his comrades. “Why don't some of you show them a... _good_ time? See how they feel about being oppressed and trapped?”

A gasp left Wanda causing Uldred to glance back at her. “No!”

“Well, my dear, it seems you'll get to enjoy their screams!” Uldred exclaimed as he let out another villain laugh, but this time, it made her skin crawl.

 _I'm so sorry, Cullen... Atrina,_ please _get here quickly!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all reading about Wanda. Sorry that this is taking much longer to post than any of the others. From here on out after this chapter, what will be posted here will be moments that Wanda has alone with Zevran and thoughts that Wanda has during certain things that are not really focused on in Dragon Age Origins: Restart. If you are caught up with DAO: Restart, then you already know that she and Zevran become close from Atrina and Alistair's observations.   
> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran has joined their band of merry men and Wanda works on getting closer to her favorite assassin.

It was the night after Zevran had joined them and Wanda was relaxing by the fire. Everyone was keeping a close eye on the Crow, well not Grunt, Atrina, or herself, but that was beside the point. Wanda glanced over at the tanned sliver haired elf as he walked by. He gave everyone who looked at him that same charming smile, but when he thought no one was looking, he would seem almost uncomfortable. Thinking about it that made sense. He was an assassin that had just joined a group he had only a few hours about attempted to kill, why wouldn’t he feel at least a little uncomfortable?

Finally Zevran seemed to settle on a log by the fire a short ways away from Wanda and he stared into the fire, his eyes seemed to glow. Zevran really was so pretty, she felt she could star at him all day if she could. Wanda grinned as she hopped up from her seat and went to sit beside their newest member, earning a raised brow as she immediately began talking.

“Okay, so, I have a question,” she said with a wide smile on her face.

Looking intrigued, Zevran turned to her and gave her a slight smirk. “Oh? This should be good.”

Wanda’s smile widened hearing his voice. It was just as rich as it was in the game, in fact it was even _better_. The way he spoke gave her a slight shiver and she wondered if he noticed.

“What is Antiva like?” she asked curiously. Even in the games Antiva had been a far-off place that as far as she knew had never been in one of the games and as far as she could remember she had only ever been in the circle in Fereldan so she knew next to nothing about the outside world.

Zevran’s eyes widened for a moment out of surprise that she was showing interest in him outside of his known skill set. He then grinned and began to speak. “Oh you wish to know about Antiva, do you? The only way to truly appreciate it would be to go there.” He began to explain speaking about it wistfully. “It is a warm place, not cold and harsh like this Fereldan. In Antiva it rains often, but the flowers are always in bloom… or so the saying goes.”

Wanda smiled as she listened to him talk about his home with such fondness. Oh, she loved the tower, but going back into her memories she could honestly say it was only a few of the people that made her really love it, like Irving, Cullen, Jowa... Mentally she shook herself when her thoughts started going back to Jowan. _Your friendship wasn't real, this is all just in your head, remember? You're in a coma, so don't focus on the sad bits._

“And it has assassins too, apparently,” Wanda said with a laugh as she focused back on him.

Zevran chuckled at her comment and nodded. “Every land has its assassins,” he continued. “Some are simply more open about their business than others,” he told her. While Wanda remembered most of this it felt like she was hearing it all for the first time and she was fascinated by his words. He put his hand to his chest speaking so proudly. “I hail from the glorious Antiva City, home of the royal palace. It is a glittering gem amidst the sand, my Antiva City. Do you come from someplace comparable?” he asked her curiously.

Wanda rolled her eyes lightly. He knew she was a mage and he should know she was mostly from the Circle, but she answered him anyway. “No, no glittering gem for me,” she said with a slight smile. “Most of what I remember was of either a small town when I was young or the Circle tower. Neither of which were all that beautiful or awe-inspiring,” she said with a bit of sadness. “Ostagar was the first time I’ve been out of the tower past the lake surrounding us since I was little,” she explained with a small shrug.

“Truly? That is all? How odd it must be to be traveling on the road then.”

She blinked as she realized that this wasn't a line from the game. “Oh, yes,” she said, deciding to just go with it. “Sleeping on the ground is no fun at all, but I think I'm in good company,” she said as she gave him a grin.

His smirk grew a little as he chuckled softly. “You say that after I tried to kill the wardens.”

Wanda rolled her eyes a little. “Yeah, but you decided to join us, and I trust Atrina's judgment.”

“Says the beautiful woman who stopped me.”

Wanda couldn't stop the giggle that left her as her cheeks pinkened. “Um... weren't we talking about Antiva?”

He chuckled. “Quite right, Wanda.” He titled his head as he looked up at the night sky. “You know what is most odd? We speak of my homeland, and for all its wine, and its dark-haired beauties, and lillo flutes of minstrels... I miss the leather the most.”

Wanda giggled before speaking again. “Is that some sort of euphemism?” she asked, making him burst out laughing.

“It may as well be! But for once, no.” He grinned at her before looking off wistfully once more. “I mean the _smell_. For years I lived in a tiny apartment near Antiva City’s leather making district, in a building where the Crows stored their youngest recruits. Packed in like crates. I grew accustom to the stench, even though the humans complained of it constantly. To this day the smell of fresh leather is what reminds me most of home more than anything else.” He smiled truly as he thought of home.

Watching him for a moment, she took in how homesick he looked and her heart went out to him. “Sounds like you've been away from home forever,” Wanda said softly. She knew she was feeling a little homesick herself, being away from the tower-- _No,_ earth _\-- but the tower..._ She shook herself internally at the suddenly struggle of what she actually missed. Either way she understood where he was coming from.

“Oh, not so long, I know. It is my first time away from Antiva, however, and the thought of never returning makes me think of it constantly.” He sighed sadly. Another wistful smile graces his features as he began reminiscing. “Before I left, I was tempted to spend what little coin I possessed on leather boots I spotted in a store window. Finest Antivan leather, perfect craftsmanship... Ah, but I was a fool to leave them.” He waved his hand exaggerating his thoughts from that time, almost like he was in play or something. It made Wanda smile. “I thought, ‘ah, Zevran, you can buy them when you return as a reward for a job well done.’ More the fool I, no?” he said as he stared down at the fire once more, the smile gone from his face.

Wanda frowned at seeing him look so sad. She knew it was because of the Crows, but she wanted to give him some hope about going back to Antiva. “Your home is still there, Zevran,” she said softly her mind created an image of her and Zevran walking through the streets of a city she'd never seen, Zevran pointing out things to her with fondness.

Glancing back to her, he smiled at her almost gratefully. “True, and it's a comforting thought. One simply never knows what is to come next. How could I have suspected I would end up defeated and recruited by a lovely Grey Warden and her beautiful Mage companion, two women who both spared my life?” He gave her a smile, obviously thankful to her for not letting the others finish him off. “I could not.” He smirked at her as she blushed lightly.

Wanda grinned and gave a small laugh. While in the tower, she didn’t have a lot of options for companionship, the apprentices she grew up with were too intimidated by her skills or were scared off by the fact she was Irving's favorite, so she was not able to look to them for compliments or romance. The templars were out of the question, mostly because they were either too devoted to their duties, like Cullen had been, or were sleazy, who didn't dare touch her because, again, she was Irving's favorite.

So, by and large, she didn’t receive many compliments on her beauty. Cailan had really been the first to verbalize his interest in her-- in fact, as far as she could remember, he was other only one to ever say anything complementary to her in that way. She knew Cullen had a bit of a crush on her, but he was to loyal to the order to ever say anything to her that might be construed as taking advantage of his position over her.

But Zevran was a whole different thing entirely.

“Oh, beautiful am I?” she asked with the blush on her checks intensifying.

“I say you are beautiful because it is true. Should I not?” he asked her genuinely curious and maybe a little confused by her response to the compliment.

Wanda put her hand to her still blushing cheek. “No, by all means. Say it as much as you like.”

He leaned into her just a little, not close enough to be invading her space, but enough to make her a little bit more aware of him. For a moment he seemed to study her. “And I am glad to hear it.” He leaned back and looked up at the stars. “Now, if it's all the same to you, I would prefer not to speak more of Antiva. It makes me wistful and hungry for a proper meal.”

Wanda smiled and looked up at the stars with him. “Whatever makes you comfortable Zevran,” she said softly as she looked for some of the constellations she knew. When she was on earth, she had always been able to find Orion's belt, but that wasn't a constellation in Thedas. She sighed and pouted. “I can never find any of the constellations when I want to.”

Zevran turned to her, and gave her a curious look as she continued staring up at the sky, searching for any discernible patterns. “I would think you would know all the constellations,” he said curiously.

Wanda sighed and looked over at the assassin. “When you live most of your life in a tower and you only go outside for short times during the day, you don’t get to look at the stars often. And the top floor of the tower is off limits, seeing as it’s only used for the Harrowing, so you can’t look at the stars from there.” She shrugged.

“Well, I supposed I could show you a few if you like,” he offered with a smirk. Wanda blushed and nodded as he moved a little closer to her, so he could show her the stars from her perspective. He pointed up and gestured toward the sky. “You see those four stars there? They form a small arch?” Wanda nodded still blushing at the assassin's closeness. “That is the hilt of the Judex dagger. The star above that is the handle and the star below it is the blade.”

Wanda giggled. “It figures you would show me the dagger first,” she said jokingly as she bumped his shoulder with her own lightly.

“Well, it was the first one I learned of course, so why not you?” he said with a smile. He went on pointing out a few more constellations before it was time to turn in.

No one trusted Zevran enough just yet for him to have a shift on watch and Wanda had done one the night before so they went off to their separate bed rolls. Wanda leaned down just slightly and kissed Zevran on the cheek. “Thanks for telling me about Antiva and showing me some of those constellations.”

He looked up at her in surprise before smiling. “Ah, how could I not? You have been most welcoming, Wanda,” he said as he took her hand. Kissing the back of it, he smirked slightly at the pink he could make out on her cheeks from the glow of the fire. “I do appreciate it.”

A giggle left her. “Oh, yeah, sure, no problem,” she said with a grin before they bid each other goodnight.

Slipping into her tent, Wanda let out a dream sigh as she moved to change. She did a small happy dance. _I'm going to get Zevran! Best. Dream. EVER! I'll have to tell Atrina later!_

  
  


As they traveled, Wanda spent most of her time either with Zevran or with Atrina. Each night, she talked with Zevran when he felt up to it and she found herself grinning all the time.

“You look happy,” Atrina teased as they set up camp for the evening.

Wanda hummed happily. “Well, yeah,” she said as she glanced over to where Zevran was. “I think he likes me.”

Atrina laughed a little. “Told ya he would.”

Wanda giggled. “Okay, okay, you were right. I'm still right about Alistair though.”

Atrina rolled her eyes. “Pft, please,” she said before shooing her off. “Go play with Zevran.”

Wanda scoffed lightly. “I'm not there _yet_ ,” she said, making Atrina laugh.

“Go! I got to take care of some things,” Atrina stated as she pushed her lightly.

Wanda laughed as she walked away. Looking around the camp, she spotted Zevran a little ways away from his tent, laying in the grass. Moving over to him, she bent down to look at him. “Having a good time?”

When he saw her, a smile lit his face before he chuckled. “I might be, but I think it's about to get better,” he said with a wink, causing her to giggle.

“Is that an invitation to join you?”

“My dear Wanda, it most certainly is.”

With a grin she settled next to him, aware of his eyes following her. “Care to show me some more constellations?” she asked before rolling onto her side, propping her head up with her hand. “Or can I ask you some more questions?”

He turned over to face her, his body only a few inches from hers, causing her to slightly tense. The smirk on his face made her wonder if he noticed. “Only if I get to ask you questions in turn. Only fair, no?”

“Well, I suppose.”

His smirk turned into a grin. “Very well, ladies first.”

Back and forth they went with questions, only stopping when the questions felt too personal to answer just yet. _I know the answers, but I don't need to push him, he'd hate me if I did that,_ she thought as she studied him.

The subject on his last mission before going after Atrina and Alistair came up, but, as she figured, he kept the details to himself.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” she said with a kind smile.

He looked torn for a moment as he looked at her. “I... yes, maybe... maybe another time.” He sat up and stretched. “For now, however, I believe sleep is in order. More traveling tomorrow, I am sure.”

Wanda sat up and followed him in stretching. “No doubt.” She let out a small groan. “I can't wait to be in a real bed...” she mumbled absentmindedly rubbing her back. Standing up, she dusted off her robe. Flashing Zevran a smile, she batted her eyes a little. “Sweet dreams, Zevran.”

His eyes sparkled a little. “Oh... they just might be, Wanda. Sweet dreams to you as well.”

With a little wave she walked back to her tent. Before she entered, she glanced back at Zevran to see him watching her. Biting her lip, she gave him a little wave, a shiver going through her at his smirk when he waved back.

Slipping in her tent, she sighed as she changed. _That elf does things to me! I'd love to feel his hands on me..._

“If I ask him, he would probably be willing to have sex... ugh, hormones, shush right now,” she mumbled as she settled down on her bedroll. _Maybe soon?_

 


End file.
